Number Eight
by pizzafan123
Summary: There were 8 children that Reginald Hargreaves adopted with special powers. Seven of them were in the Umbrella Academy. Number Eight had powers and was included in that. Alexandra"Alex""Eight" Hargreaves The Academy members have been separated for years until Reginald Hargreaves' death which brings them together for the funeral. Then,their brother Five appears and things change.
1. Sir Reginal Hargreaves is Dead Part I

**Umbrella Academy **

**Eight 8**

**Reginald Hargreaves is Dead? Part I**

October 1, 1989

All over the world, 43 children were born when the mother wasn't pregnant on that day on the 12th hour.

Reginald Hargreaves got 8 of them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Oi, Hargreaves!"

I snorted, lifting my head from where it was shoved into my pillow. "Huh? What?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I worked late last night or early morning. My eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall. I cursed. "Shit! Aaron, it's ten o'clock in the morning. You want to know when I went to bed?"

Aaron Simple, 67 years old and owner of the bar I worked in. He had brown skin and dark eyes, usually kind, but grumpy most of the time. I've known Aaron for years. He was sending me a unimpressed look.

I exclaimed, voice still hoarse from sleep. "6:30 in the morning!"

Aaron made a sound of amusement and smiled. "You're shift ended at 4:30. Not my fault, Alex."

_Yep. Alexandra "Number Eight" Hargreaves. That's me._

I ran a hand through my short brown hair. "What is it anyway?"

He held up a phone, the phone was on the wall of the bar, he still had the same phone. "Someone's calling you."

I frowned in confusion, still laying down. "Who would-nevermind, give it here." Luther was on the moon, Alison was in LA, Diego was doing his weird vigilante thing, Klaus was who knows where (most likely high) and I didn't even want to think of Vanya and her book. "Hello?"

"Alex."

I blinked slowly. _Ah, so it was Diego. _"Diego? It's been awhile. How'd you get this number?" I don't remember giving it to him, but I think Klaus and Vanya might have it from a while ago.

"Don't worry about it, sister. You heard?"

I groaned and rubbed a hand down my face. "It's too early to be elusive. Spit it out."

I could hear Diego take a deep breath, No doubt trying to reign in his temper. "Fine. Dad's dead."

I froze in shock. "What?"

"I said-"

I interrupted him. "I heard what you said." I sat up and noticed Aaron left while I was talking to my brother. I could tell Diego was biting his tongue, still holding on to his temper. I said. "I didn't think he could die." I let out a sharp laugh. I didn't even know if it was surprise or joy. I hated that old bastard. It was complicated.

I clicked on the T.V and went to the news. And there he was, Sir Reginald Hargreaves dead at 84 years old. I scratched my head.

I heard Diego laugh. "Yeah." He paused for a moment. I shut the T.V off and he asked. "You comin' by the Academy or what?"

I sighed. "I guess so." He then hung out without saying anything else. I smirked. "Same 'ol Diego." _Or Number 2. _

I stood up and stretched, hearing a few cracks. I lived in a bar, in one of the spare rooms Aaron had. I bartender here to room here and it was dirt cheep. I still had a little money for myself. Had a small T.V (which was on a crate) and a couch that I slept on. I also had a small dresser off to the side and there was a shower down the hall. It was good enough of me.

I was still wearing my bartender uniform. Black dress pants, white button down shirt and black vest (though it was unbuttoned). The bow-tie was thrown somewhere in the small room. I walked upstairs on the creaky wooden steps and noticed Gary cleaning down the bar. It was closed until 5:30 tonight.

I walked over to the bar, snatching a shot glass on the bar, pouring myself a shot of whiskey and downing it. I was happy at the familiar warmth as it went down. Gary sent me a look as I put the empty glass on the bar. "Really? It's not even 11 in the morning."

I yawned. "I didn't have breakfast yet." I smiled at him. He was a couple years younger than me, around 23 or something like that. I think he was on college. He was pale as I was, dark gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

He shook his head, but he knew how I was. They all did. He asked. "Hey, Al, you coming back tonight?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Got a thing to do." He waved and I walked out of the bar. I squinted. "Is it always this bright?" I rubbed my eyes and continued until the sun wasn't that bright to me.

I saw Klaus around here sometimes when he came in the bar, but it's been awhile. Saw a man selling my brother drugs and almost bashed the dealer's skull in in the alleyway close to the bar. Gotten Klaus annoyed/pissed off and he never bought drugs around here. No doubt he gets them everywhere else.

/ / / / / / /

I was past the gate and just stood in front of the Academy's door. I looked down at my wrist. The long sleeve shirt covered the tattoo, but I knew it was there. I let out a deep sigh. "Never thought I'd be back here."

"Me neither, Sis."

I turned around at the voice and grinned at the person across from me. "Klaus." His dark hair was in it's usual mess. He had on tight pants and a feathered open coat. _Just like him._ "Where you've been?"

He gave a deep dramatic sigh. He grinned back at me. "The deep road of rehabilitation."

I chuckled, looking him over. He was high right now, or at least, getting there. He came forward, throwing his arms over me. I chuckled again, hugging him back. He smelt like cigarette smoke, drugs, alcohol and sweat. Something similar in a bar I worked in. I usually smelt like the booze part. I frowned as I noticed that he was all skin and bones. I mean, he was tall, but not like this. I wasn't in the best shape, but still…

I moved my arms and he let go. He said. "Off I go."

I stared at him. "Where?"

He skipped over into the house. "To Dad's study of course."

I grimaced. None of us could get into his study without his permission and Klaus knows it. The punishment would've been bad. It was still hard to believe Sir Reginald Hargreaves or "Dad" was dead.

I stared at the door that Klaus just went through. I rolled my shoulders and walked inside. It's been over a decade since I've been back. I frowned at the huge portrait of Five, our brother who disappeared when we were all 13. Not too long after we debuted as the Umbrella Academy. We all had names, but he wanted to keep his number. It's been 17 years, but Dad's kept it there ever since it seems.

Thinking of Five, also made me think of Ben. Five was missing while Ben was dead. Five was most likely dead too. I mean, he was the smartest of us all, but it's been almost two decades. After Ben died, we all didn't stay much longer, other than Luther.

I walked up toward the staircase, walking upward toward the rooms. I opened the door to mine, not going in. I looked at the pictures on the walls on the hallway of drawn combat moves. Looking into my room, I could see the full sized bed and dresser. Even the loose floorboard I hid my secret things in.

"Alex? You showed up?"

I turned toward Diego and raised an eyebrow in amusement. His hair was short and I could see the scar that was on the side of his head, it was white with age. I was amused at his clothes, black with all the knife holsters all over it. He had dark eyes and tan skin related to his native heritage. I smirked. "What's up with the BDSM gear?"

His humored look fell and he glared at me. "Shut up!"

I snorted to myself and replied to what he said before, before he could retort something else. "Well, you called me, right? Dad's dead, time to celebrate. Yay."

Diego smirked. "Luther's on a mission or I think so at least about Dad's death. Just you wait."

I was confused. "Think so?"

Diego shrugged. "Didn't run into him yet."

I said, wary at his words. "What about Dad's death?"

Diego rolled his eyes hard. "The old man died of a heart attack, but I'll bet our brother thinks different." Diego always had a problem with Luther. Most likely, since the he was Number 1 and Diego was Number 2.

I shook my head with another sigh. I was doing that a lot today. I really didn't want to deal with Luther and his crusade. "Just like him."

Diego nodded, heading toward the stairs. I said as we walked down the stairs. "Klaus is here too."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. I was surprised to see Vanya here. She was standing with Allison. I didn't know if she would show up or not. Vanya and Allison were hugging. I looked over to see Diego face harden when he saw her.

I sent him a warning look. "Diego-"

He ignored me, coming down the stairs fully. "What is she doing here? You don't belong here. Not after what you did." Diego turned his back on them, coming back up the stairs. I sent him another look, but he sent me a glare that said, 'don't say anything'. I rolled my eyes at him.

Allison was rolling her eyes too, calling to Diego. "You're seriously going to do this today? Way to dress for the occupation by the way."

He said before he disappeared. "At least I'm wearing black."

My lips twitched into a smile of amusement. It's been years and things still don't change. I snorted, hitting the bottom of the stairs. Vanya's voice was quiet. "Maybe he's right..."

Allison was dark skinned, but it seems she dyed her curly hair blond. She was wearing some kind of blouse and skirt combination. Allison was used to getting her way with her Rumors since we were kids. Until we made her not Rumor us.

I frowned a little. Allison said. "Forget about him. I'm glad you're here." Alison turned toward me, smiling tightly. "Alex, you're here." She hugged me a second later, I hugged her back on reflex, squeezing for a moment. She let and I noticed her nose wrinkle. "It's been awhile, Alex."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

Allison gave me a sigh and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Vanya looking between the both of us. "You...you smell like a brewery."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Yeah, ok. Don't worry about it." Like she's said, it's been awhile since we saw each other. Things change and I was already going that way around the time we split up. I've seen Vanya, Klaus and Diego over the years on the street. I crossed my arms across my chest, letting her know I was not getting into this with her.

I turned toward Vanya who was being quiet, but that was not a surprise. She always was when we were kids. That's one reason her book was so surprising. We were all the same age, but she seemed the smallest. Little Number 7. On one hand, she was my sister, we used to get along okay. But after the book...What she wrote about us, about_ me, _the training…

It pissed me off, hurt me. None of us wanted the public to know about the real Umbrella Academy. I even remember getting piss poor drunk after finishing the book. But considering Diego already went after her and I didn't hate her. Plus, she doubted she was even supposed to be here today.

I uncrossed my arms and smiled. "Vanya." Knowing she'd never do it, I hugged her, I was about 5 inches taller than her. It reminds me about how small she was and that I don't think she grew at all. She stiffened, but I felt her arms come back around me, hugging back.

I let go and she shifted in place a little, smiling slightly. "Alex."

I gave them both a two fingered salute. "Sis. Sis. See you later." No matter what I felt about the book, I was glad that she wasn't hurt. _I need a drink. _I mean, it's been awhile.

In boredom, I decided to seak out Klaus in Dad's study. Luther was most likely storming around because of Dad's death, Diego was in a temper, and I just left my sisters. To my surprise, when I got to the study, Allison was already there.

I chuckled. "Long time no see." That got a smile and a huff of a laugh from Allison. I turned my head toward Dad's desk, listening to the sound of noise from it. I grinned, knowing who was behind it. I shifted a little uneasily at being in Dad's study, dead or not. I looked around, he must have alcohol in here.

I felt my heartbeat quicken, but I slowed my breathing. Like Diego stutter, I used to have panic attacks when I was younger, well, until I learned to control them.

"Where's the cash?" If I didn't know it before, that was Klaus' voice. Me and Allison walked over to the desk.

Allison leaned over the desk and asked. "Klaus? What are you doing in here?"

Klaus' head darted up, he saw me, nodded at me and then grinned at Alison in surprise. "Allison! Wow, is that you? Hey, come here. Long time, too long." He came over and hugged. J_eez, everyone was hugging today, except Diego, being as prickly as he is._ Klaus let go. "I was hoping to see you actually. I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection." He put his hands under his chin with a smile.

Allison said surprised, looking at his wrist. "Just got out of rehab?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were saying that earlier."

Klaus shook his head. "No, I'm done with all that, last time I swear." Klaus sent a grin in my direction. "I swear I just saw you. But, I'm just came back to prove to myself the old man is really gone. And he is! Yay!" He clapped his hands in joy.

I blinked tiredly, taking it what he said. _Usual Klaus_. I raised my hands in a shrug. "Just about the same reason I'm here." I felt like I had to come no matter what. Diego and whoever else would just drag me here anyway. Plus, I was curious to see what happened with my siblings. Also, I did want to see if the old bastard was dead.

Klaus then suddenly pointed a finger. "And you know how we know? Because if he was alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. He was always in here our whole childhood, plotting our next torment."

I scowled to myself, apart of his 'torments'. Klaus went on, sitting in the chair and putting his feet up. "Remember how he used to look at us; that scowl? Thank Christ he's not our real father, so we couldn't inherit those cold dead eyes. " He made his eyes bigger, changing his voice. "Number 8. Number 3-"

I snorted out a laugh. It was easy to mock it.

"Get out of his chair."

I turned around at the familiar voice and stared in shock at Luther. His face looked the same, but his body was huge. I think he's the biggest person I've ever seen. "Jesus, Luther! Wow, since when did you turn into such a beast?" I mean, I know strength is his power, but that's just crazy.

Luther's face grew angry and a bit shadowed. More pissed off than warranted. I smirked about to say something, but Klaus said. "She's right. You really filled out over the years." He made a 'strong arm' gesture.

Now Luther was sending us both looks. "Klaus. Alex."

Klaus said before he could continue. "Save the lecture, I was already leaving."

I raised my hands, already ready to leave before this went somewhere. "Don't worry, Luther. I'm out." Luther stood in my way from a moment and I sent him a look. "I have no reason to stay here and didn't do anything. Move." I really didn't want to deal with him now.

With a disgruntled look, he did and I walked out and away from there. Luther was very self-righteous. As we grew up, we all grew to despise Dad and his ways. Luther was always on his side, I felt bad for him at times. He still stayed even when we all left. I scratched the back of my head. "I really need a drink."

I went to one of the older guest rooms upstairs. I took a tumbler glass and bourbon. Klaus hid some in the past and Dad had it stocked up for some reason. Also, I didn't want to run into any of my siblings right now. Sipping at it, I heard my name called. I finished the glass, feeling the warmth going through me. I smiled, rolling my neck in relief, but shaking my head at the sting.

I put the tumbler down and walked out of the room. "Vanya, what is it?"

She rubbed the side of her arm. She was wearing a long sleeves gray button down over-sized shirt and regular pants. She was always subdued. I believe she came from Russia, her name being a good reason. She had dark hair and eyes, like I said, she hasn't changed much. She said. "Family meeting."

I sighed to myself, so much for peace. "Ok, come on." She grimaced a little and I hope she doesn't think I blame her. I said, after awhile of silence annoying me. "So, what's up?"

She looked up at me as we walked toward the stairs. "What?"

I frowned in thought. "You still play violin?" She played all the time when we were kids. I remembered it getting from bad to good. Even being normal and without powers, I always remember how good and talented she was at the violin. Our whole childhood was her playing.

Vanya nodded, looking a bit happy, but still quiet. "Yeah, in the orchestra and I, uh, teach lessons."

I felt a genuine grin come to my face and laughed. "That's great." Nice to know that she could do what she likes to.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks." We walked into the living room and everyone was there. Vanya sat on the far side of the couch, and I sat in the middle, leaning back. Vanya was as close to the arm as could be.

Luther was sitting in front of us, which wasn't surprising. Allison and Diego were sitting in chairs. I heard a scrape by a bar off to the side of the room and looked to see Klaus making himself a drink, a smoke in one hand. I had no doubt it was alcoholic which is what I wanted. I slightly called out to him. "Hey, make me one."

He hummed out a noise I took as a yes. Luther sent me a disapproving look. Not surprising since I think he was trying to lead this meeting like he used to. Luther then said. "Okay, I guess we should get this started. So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. To say a few words at Dad's favorite spot."

I sent him a weird look for a couple of reasons. _Dad had a favorite spot? Also, a few words? 'Yeah, you're a crappy father and a bastard'. I'm sure that's not what he meant. _

Allison asked. "Dad has a favorite spot?"

Luther nodded. "Yeah, you know, under the oak tree we used to sit out there all the time. None of you did that-"

I scoffed at the thought. "No." We all knew how Dad treated us and how it was different than Luther.

Klaus came over, two drinks balanced in his hands, smoke in the side of his mouth. "Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." He grinned and I smirked, holding out a hand. He gave me the glass. "There you go, sister."

I took a drink of the amber liquid, the burn was easy as it went down. "Ah." I let out a sigh.

Luther said. "No and put that out. You know Dad didn't allow smoking in here."

The reason I drank so much was because it helped control and dull my powers so I didn't loose control at times. I couldn't do drugs the way Klaus did, but I had idea on the affects it would have and I most likely never will. Alcohol was enough for me. And I drank it so much, I usually didn't go without it.

I shrugged at Luther's words. "He's dead-"

Allison interrupted me before it could turn into a fight. "Is that my skirt?"

Klaus spun around and I noticed the long skirt swishing around his calves. He smiled widely. "Oh yeah, this? I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know. It's a bit breathy on the 'bits'."

I snorted out a laugh, draining my glass with a sigh. The warm buzz hit me and I could feel the warmth of drunkenness coming over me. I knew my powers would calm that later. Klaus always wore women's clothes. Started in our teens until Dad forbid him until he did it in secret.

It was just something Klaus did, I never understood Dad's hatred of it. As long as we did what we had to do with the Academy, we weren't punished, but sometimes there were rules. I smiled at Klaus. "Lookin' good, Klaus."

Klaus sent me a smile. "Thanks, Sis."

Luther spoke up before I could reply back. "Listen up. There are still important things we need to discuss."

Diego asked. "Like what?"

Luther replied. "Like the way he died."

Diego rolled his eyes. "And here we go."

_I wanted to do the same. Didn't Diego say it was old age?_

Vanya said. "I don't understand, I thought they said it was a heart attack?"

Luther blinked. "According to the coroner."

I closed my eyes in annoyance, so we're doing this then. Vanya asked. "Wouldn't they know."

Luther replied. "Theoretically."

I groaned, rolling my head back. "Come on!"

Allison said. "Theoretically?"

Luther said. "All I'm saying is at the very least something happened. The last time I talked to Dad he sounded strange."

Klaus gargled his drink and tried to talk at the same time. I smirked. Allison asked. "Strange how?"

Luther said. "He sounded on edge. He told me I should be careful who to trust."

Diego stood. "Luther, he was a paranoid bitter old man who was starting to loose what was left of his marbles."

Luther shook his head in denial. "No, he must of know something was going to happen."

I sent my biggest brother a look. "Luther, Dad was a shitty old man who was 84. As immortal as he seemed to be, that's a long life to live."

Luther was frowning at me. "Please, Alex. There is something strange and weird about what happened." At my disbelieving look, Luther sighed, turning to Klaus. "Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad."

I heard Allison make an amused noise and I scowled. Klaus spread his arms. "I can't just talk to Dad in the afterlife and be like, 'Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'"

I let out a sharp bark of laughter. With a side-eyed look to me, Luther demanded. "Since when?"

I looked at Klaus, I'm pretty sure before the addiction set it, the drugs were because of the ghosts. Drinking mellowed out my power, but I've never done drugs, well, not like that. It was alive, what I could do. I could feel it in my chest and if you thought about it, my soul. It wasn't like Ben where it was in his stomach.

Luther said. "That's your thing!"

Klaus exclaimed. "I'm not in the right frame of mind!"

Allison said. "You're high?"

I snorted out a laugh. "You didn't notice?" Allison rolled her eyes at me and I just grinned back at her.

Klaus called out. "Yes! I mean, how are you not? Listening to this nonsense?"

Luther snapped. "Sober up, this is important."

I pointed a finger at him. "You know it's rude to force someone to use their powers."

Luther crossed his massive arms over his chest. J_eez, he really got big_. "And when was the last time you used your powers?"

I scoffed loudly and sharply. I felt a flush on my neck. "What?"

Diego tilted his head. "I hate to agree with him, but he's right. Do you?"

My flush was getting hotter. I clenched my teeth and shifted a little in my seat. "No! And it doesn't matter! That's not the point!" I felt the air getting hotter.

Luther nodded. "You're right for now. There is the issue of missing monocle."

Diego snapped. "Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle."

Luther said. "Exactly. It's worthless. So, whoever took it, I think it was personal."

I mocked. "Ah yes, the monocle is in the library with Colonel Mustard."

Allison hid a smile, but Klaus didn't bother, grinning all the while. Luther said. "This is not a joke, Alexandra. Someone took it. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge."

Klaus exclaimed. "Where are you going with this?"

I was frowning as I looked at him. "Seriously, one, there is no reason to call my full name and secondly, enough with the exposition. Come out with it."

Diego said in a mocking tone. "Well, isn't it obvious, Klaus? Alex? He thinks one of us killed Dad."

I blinked hard as Luther looked away, silently. Klaus gaped. "You do!"

Vanya spoke up after a while. "How can you think that?"

Diego sneered. "Great job, Luther. Way to lead."

I stood quickly. "Killed him?! Oh, I wish! Bastard isn't worth my time. You seriously-shit! Dammit!" I smacked at the shoulders of my vest. Red flame licked my shoulders. When I was drunk. I didn't lose control.

Klaus jumped away from me and Vanya stumbled away. Klaus shouted. "Woah, sister!"

I snapped at him. "Shut up!"

Diego was about to walk out, but he stared at the smothered shoulders of my vest. "Still? You can't control it?"

I snarled. "This family can go to hell!" I stormed away, cursing to myself when my pants leg lit into a flame. I smacked it until it went out.

I heard Klaus said. "I'm going to murder Mom, be right back."

I was too pissed to laugh or be amused and I jogged up the stairs to my room. I wasn't dangerous, but in emotional situations, when they got high (mostly in anger), part of my body went on fire. That was my power. They called me _The Flame._

Drinking helped dull my senses, therefore stopping it. I went into my room and didn't hesitate this time, laying on my bed with my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. I started to remember when we first started being the Umbrella Academy. Back when we were all together, with Ben and Five. We got our names right before we debuted. Dad knew the shit he would get if he introduced us all as numbers. Or the big number gap between Ben and me. So, he had Grace name us.

I still remembered our first mission at the bank 17 years ago…

_We were wearing our uniforms we've worn our whole lives, the seven of us, excluding Number 7 or Vanya. Our new names were a little strange to remember. Dad told us our first mission was to stop a bank robbery. I was a little nervous. Fire still came out of me in high emotional situations. I was still punished for it by the old man. _

_Number Three or Allison went in first. "I heard a rumor you shot your friend in the foot."_

_I heard her say that. We all had a plan we were sticking to. As her powers said, one of the gunmen shot his friend in the foot. Luther broke through and knocked a guy out the window. I rolled my eyes, muttering. "Show off."_

_Klaus was watching the back door. Five was with him, waiting to teleport away and Ben was staying out of the way. He really hated this more than anyone. Diego just threw two knifes at one of them. "Guns are for sissies. Knifes are for real men."_

_I hopped into the fray when I heard Five teleport inside. "That's one bad ass stapler." I grinned to myself. They're all showoffs. I threw out a hand, spilling out fire like a wall. The guy yelled in pain (probably from the heat) as the fire wave tossed him into a wall, enough to crack it. "Alright!"_

_We walked to the back where the vault was. Five said. "We have some more in that room."_

_I hesitated and looked over at Ben. "Si-Ben?"_

_Ben sighed. "Do I have to?"_

_Luther said. "Come on, Ben. There are more guys in the vault."_

_Ben gave a sigh again, more upset than before. "I didn't sign up for this."_

_I nodded toward the door. "Lets just get it over with. Sooner you finish, sooner we can go home."_

_Klaus came back to meet us and watched as Ben destroyed all the bad guys in there. I winced and backed up, fire flickering in my palms on instinct. I stood with Five. He muttered. "Cool it."_

_I glared at him. "You know I can't control that." I smacked my hands together, putting the fire out. Growls came from the room and blood splattered the walls. I couldn't help, but think that would be a pain to clean up. _

_Before Five could retort something back at me (no doubt sarcastic), Ben came out drenched in blood. I winced in sympathy. That's got to be nasty. Ben took a deep breath. "Can we go home now?"_

_Luther said. "Soon, we need to meet up with Dad."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, him and Sev-Vanya are waiting."_

_Allison nodded toward the door. "Let's go."_

_We walked out the front door, to see the police and news crews in front of us. I shifted back, not used to all the outside attention. The news people were shouting questions at us. I was standing between Klaus and Diego. _

_Dad came over, standing in front of us. "Our world is changing. Has changed. There are some among us, gifted with abilities beyond the ordinary. I have adopted 7 such children. I give you the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy."_

I shook my head, not wanting to get too lost in the past. That was the start...the start of everything.

I closed my eyes tightly once before opening them. "I need another drink."I could feel the fire rushing in my veins half the time, especially in emotional times. It was a crappy feeling, especially when I first started learning to use my powers and burned everything in my hands. I had no liquor in here and I didn't want to run into one of my siblings.

I darted my head up at the music from above. I laughed once I recognized it. 'I think we're alone now' by Tiffany. I smiled. "Luther." He was always playing music when were were kids on that old record player. But not this loud, the old man would have a fit.

I got up once my head started bobbing. "Aw, what the hell." I closed my door. I jumped around on my feet, spinning, doing a dance which would fit on Footloose. I slid to the right on my feet. I moved my head back and forth.

I started moving my shoulders, continuing with a body roll a couple of times. I said. "Boom, dum..."

I wasn't the best dancer, but I didn't really care, no one could see me. Diego, Allison and Klaus would never let me hear the end of it.

I froze and then jumped in the air as a huge boom of lightning struck the air. "Woah! Hey!"

The sound outside was getting worse. I ran out the room, collected the fire in my palms and used it to lift me in the air and land at the bottom of the staircase. I brushed off my hands. Klaus said. "Nice landing."

I smirked. "Thanks."

Diego ran past. "Will you stop showing off and hurry up?"

I scoffed. "Pot calling the kettle black."

We all ran outside and Vanya yelled. "What is it?"

Allison stood in front of her. "Don't get too lose."

I gaped, instinctively moving in front of them. "The hell is that thing?!"

It was a blue vortex with sparks of lightening in it. It was making me nervous. Luther said. "It looks like some sort of temporal anomaly. Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two."

Diego called out. "A pretty big difference between the two, Paul Bunyan."

Klaus shouted suddenly. "Out of the way." I jerked away as a reflex. He sprayed a fire extinguisher and then threw it inside it.

Allison snapped. "What is that gonna do?"

I shook my head. "Seriously Klaus, what was the point of that?" The wind from the portal (that's what I'm calling it) was whipping my vest back and I could feel my hair being ruffled heavily.

Klaus waved his hands. "I don't know! You have a better idea?"

I was worried at the distance he was to the portal. I went up to him, pulling him back. "Stop being so close."

Klaus squirmed. "Come on-"

I tugged him back until he was closer to the rest of us. He stumbled on his feet. I let go when he was upright.

Luther said. "Everyone get behind me."

Diego repeated. "Yeah, get behind us."

I rolled my eyes, not moving, but saw that Klaus backed up. "I don't need to do that."

Diego said, over the wind. "Alex!"

Something was in the middle and then in fell on the ground. "What the-"

I walked over and the other followed almost at my back. The small body stood and I gaped in shock, I was frozen. Klaus said. "Does someone see little Number 5 or is that just me?"

My hands shook a little, I felt the heat in my palms. I whispered. "F-five."

He was dressed in a over sized suit. He looked confused, looking down at himself. He said. "Shit." _That's of course is the first thing he'__d __say. That's Five for you. _

He was as small as he was back then. Same short black hair and green eyes, even as lost as he was, he still had that look on his face, the sure one he always did. I felt relief punch through my chest.

I gaped in awe. Five was back.


	2. Sir Reginal Hargreaves is Dead Part II

**Umbrella Academy**

**Number 8**

**Chapter 2 **

**Episode 1 Part II**

I rubbed the side of my face as I stared at my 'little' brother. "I'm not that drunk. Is that Five?"

Klaus said brightly, standing next to me. "It seems like it." I couldn't even think of it. 17 years past and Five looked the same as the day he left. Five didn't give us another glance as he walked into the Academy.

Diego snapped at his back, already getting angry. "Where are you going?"

Five said dryly, already past the door. "To eat something." It was surprising he didn't use his power. We all started to follow him. I don't think I wanted to loose sight on him just yet. I needed to hear what happened. Vanya looked a little wide eyed and lost. I nodded my head toward the house. "You comin'?"

Vanya nodded, before looking down and shuffling toward the house. All this was bringing back memories of when I lived here. Not good things to remember. From what I remember of our childhood, Five and Vanya were really close too.

When I found them again in the house, they were all sitting in the kitchen at the table. Five was going through the cabinets. Vanya was sitting at the table, Allison was standing behind her. Allison was trying to get closer to her. I was probably next. _Oh joy. _Klaus was sitting on the table with Diego and Luther standing around it.

I leaned against the door frame and Five asked briskly. "What's the date? The exact date?" Five grabbed some bread off the table.

I walked more inside the room. "That's an excellent question." I knew it was probably a Monday or Tuesday, I just didn't know the exact date. Klaus chuckled under his breath and Luther frowned at me. I shrugged at his look.

Five glanced at me and had a look of impatience. "Well? The date?"

Vanya said. "The 24th."

I grabbed the left over chair and dragged it a little to the side and sat down. _So, that's the date. I swear it was the 22__nd__._

Five demanded. "Of what?"

Vanya replied again. "March."

Five came over to the table. "Good."

I repeated after him. "Good?" 

Luther asked. "So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" I tilted my head as I looked at Five. _So, he was making a sandwich. _It reminded me that I haven't eaten in a while, but I ignored it. I'd worry about it later.

Luther stood when Five ignored him. It made me grin ruefully. It was a repeat of when we were kids. Five being the arrogant little shit he was and Luther getting offended because he was 'Number One'. Seventeen years or not, things don't change. Luther stood in Five's way. He said. "It's been 17 years."

As usual, Five wasn't intimidated and he stepped up toward Luther. "It's been a lot longer than that." He teleported past Luther, back to the cabinets.

I could picture the annoyed look on Luther's face. He grumbled. "I haven't missed that."

Diego asked. "Where'd you go?"

I perked up, we all wanted to know that. Five said, grabbing a bag of marshmallows. He teleported back to the table, where his bread was. "The future. It's shit by the way."

Klaus raised a finger. "Called it."

I said, sarcastically. "Never would've guessed the future goes into the crapper."

Five went over to the fridge. "Should've listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice."

I raised an eyebrow, admitting the old bastard was right had to mean something bad happened, especially coming from Five. Five looked at Klaus. "Nice dress."

Klaus smirked. "Danke." _So, he was talking in German, again. _

Vanya asked. "How'd you get back?" She was looking more emotional than I've seen her in a while. I noticed Five was making a marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich, something he used to make a lot when he lived here.

Five replied. "In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended Quantum stable version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time."

I blinked rapidly and scratched the side of my head at the influx of information. I couldn't even try to understand that. "W-what?"_ I know he was smart, but come on. _

Diego said. "That makes no sense." I was relieved the rest of my siblings looked as lost as I did.

Five told him. "Well, it would if you were smarter."

Diego made to get up, but Luther stopped him. I replied. "Five, none of us got that."

Five looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Like I said, if you were smarter, you would get it."

I scowled, holding back my flame in my chest. I narrowed my eyes at him. Luther cut in before a fight could start. "How long were you there?"

Five was finishing up his sandwich. "45 years. Give or take." I faltered, staring at him. Five was 13? Or was he 30...or 58?

Luther asked. "So, what are you saying? You're 58?"

Five looked up, clenching his jaw and his tone had that condescending edge of his. _ "_No, my consciousness is 58. Apparently, my body is now 13 again."

Vanya shook her head in confusion. "How does that even work?"

Five said. "Dolores kept on saying the equations were off. Bet she's laughing now."

Vanya asked. "Dolores?"

I was curious at the name. Friend? Nah, Five, doesn't make those. Girlfriend? I mean, it's unlikely, but I guess it's possible. I asked. "Who's that?"

Five's eyes flickered to mine. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

I shrugged._ Whatever._ Five picked up the paper. "Guess I missed the funeral." I smirked. Other than Luther, he sounded as grieved as the rest of us.

Luther asked. "How did you know about that?"

I arched an eyebrow at Luther. "Really?" As much as I know nothing about time travel, I understood enough shows and as immortal as Dad was, he wasn't going to live forever, that in the future, he would've died.

Five scoffed. "Exactly. What part of the future do you not understand?" Luther was quiet. Five said. "Heart failure, huh?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah."

At the same time, Luther said. "No."

I groaned, throwing my head backward. "No, not this again."

Five rolled his eyes. "Nice to see nothing's changed." Five walked off.

Allison called after him, finally speaking up. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Five told her, almost out of the room. "What is there to say? Circle of life." With those words, he left the room.

Luther said, after a quiet moment. "Well, that was interesting."

I laughed at everyone's surprise, shaking my head. "What? Are you surprised?"

Allison looked at me. "What? That we expect more than that?"

I laughed again, standing up. "Yes! As much as we missed him, Five was a sarcastic shit growing up. He's just like that except..." '_Worse'._

I don't know what it was, but _something _in the future changed him. I walked out of the kitchen. Diego asked, before I could fully leave out of earshot. "And where are you going? To get a drink?"

I called back. "Hell yeah, need a couple to deal with the crap in this house."

/ / / / /

I was enjoying a second glass of whiskey, when a pop landed next to me along with a flash of blue light. I yelped, jumping in surprise as my hands flamed (I shook them out before the alcohol could react with the flame), even if I knew who it was from. No matter the time, I would recognize it anywhere. I remember getting in fights or even pranks with Five. In revenge, he would pop up anywhere to freak me out, causing me to flame up, more times than not.

My hands fumbled with my glass before I righted it in my hands, barely any spilled over. I gave him an annoyed look, grumbling. "Not drunk enough."

Five replied. "As kids, I never would've took you for a drunk."

I stared him down, finishing it in one gulp. It made me feel a little cooler, which meant it was working. I smirked at him. "Isn't it time for your bedtime, young man? Or did you want me to tuck you in?" If it annoyed him when we were kids, I can imagine how annoyed he'd be at the mental age he is now.

I was right as Five's expression soured. "That's mature. Don't be such a child. I knew you became a drunk, but I didn't know it was this bad."

I frowned at his words, looking him up and down. "A child? Okay." I frowned deeper in confusion. "How did you know that I drink?" I never did it when he lived here. I just lost control when he was still around.

Five said blankly. "I read about it in Vanya's book. You changed in a way."

I stiffened and repeated. "Vanya's book?" Why does it always come to that damn book?

Five answered, eyeing me. "Yes, her book. I found it in the future."

"_My sister. Alexandra Hargreaves or Number Eight..."_

I shook my head hard and my fingers twitched, I felt them heat up a little. I curled them and growled out at Five. "I'm sure you got all the highlights with it."

Five raised an eyebrow, not bothered by my anger. "It was ballsy. Piss you off?" I did my best not to get pissed at Vanya for the book now and I pretty much forgave her. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about the book. But, there it was from him. That condescending edge from him.

I said. "I don't hate-she had no-Five, what do you want? You're not one for small talk."

Five regarded my slightly swaying form for a moment. "Luther said the funeral is starting now. It's by Ben's statue." His lips twisted to the side. "Ben?"

Without looking into a mirror, I knew my face and eyes hardened. A look I usually had when talking about my dead brother. Ben was always gentle, having the power he did made that worse, with how violent it was. But, I knew one thing, I didn't want to talk about it. "Don't ask."

Five nodded and with a flash of blue light, he was gone. I gave a deep sigh and put the glass down, I noticed I was still holding it and the glass was melting. I looked out the window and rolled my eyes at the rain. "Of course it's raining." I hunted down an umbrella. I muttered. "You know how much I hate the cold, old bastard. You orchestrate this?" I scoffed. "You would."

I walked out to see all my siblings plus Pogo and Mom. Diego and Luther were the only one's without umbrellas. Easily trying to one up each other. They were all black umbrellas, except for Klaus, who had a small pink one. I smirked, at least some things don't change. Klaus stealing things from Allison's room. I opened mine, walking outside. I shivered once I was outside.

My eyes went back to Mom. I felt my face soften a bit. It's been awhile since I've seen her. After this farce is over, I'm going to see her. I walked over to Klaus and stood next to him. Five was on his other side. Farthest away from Luther and Dad's urn. The thing made me uneasy. I nodded at Klaus. "Brother."

He grinned, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Sister."

I shivered again, gripping the handle of the umbrella tightly. _I hated the cold! __I really did. _"Give me one." Klaus shrugged, handing me a cigarette. I needed something to warm me up in this cold. I had alcohol in my body, but that usually made my body cooler as it kept the flames in control. I did get cold easily and I hated it.

I lit the cigarette with a snap of my fingers. I did the same for Klaus. He said brightly. "Danke, mein schwester." I raised my eyebrows. _Ah, more German. _

I heard Pogo and he moved so he was close to Luther and Vanya. I sucked in a breath and the smoke hit my lungs. I blew it out. Pogo looked at Luther. "Whenever your ready, dear boy."

Luther stepped forward and spilled the urn upside down. For some reason, when it landed as a pile on the ground, Klaus made a disgruntled face. I smirked in amusement. Diego looked just as amused, like he wanted to grin. Luther looked awkward. "Maybe it would've been better with a little wind."

Pogo asked. "Does anyone wish to speak?" I stared at him in disbelief. Surely, he wasn't that blind. I took another puff. Pogo said after another moment of silence. "Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreaves made me what I am today. For that alone. I should forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend. I shall miss him very much."

I felt my mouth twist to the side with distaste. The sad thing was, Pogo believed every word. I looked at my siblings. I could see the anger on Diego's face and knew he's explode at some point and that would set Luther off.

Pogo went on. "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

Diego cut in. "He was a monster."

Klaus let out a hysterical laugh. I dropped the cigarette and smashed it under my shoe onto the wet earth. I let out a sharp laugh myself. Diego said. "He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him." Well, he wasn't wrong. As much as Pogo meant what he said, I was sick of hearing it.

Allison said quickly. "Diego!" I know she was trying to preserve whatever 'this' was, but there was no point. She was also most likely trying to do it for Luther.

Diego said in a hard voice. "My names is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it."

At her name, Mom spoke up. "Would anyone like something to eat?"

Vanya told her. "No, it's okay, Mom."

I looked over at her, a little worried. I then laughed again at Diego's words. I sung out. "He's not wrong!"

Allison gave out a sigh. "Alex." _I was not a number. __Not anymore._

I scoffed at Allison's slightly reprimanding tone. It must have been the mother in her. "What? We know I'm not wrong." Just because he's dead, doesn't mean we have to suddenly miss him or something like that. It was the truth and Diego was right. Even when we got our names, Dad never stopped calling us by our numbers. Also, it was convenient to have Mom name us.

Diego walked forward. "Look, you want to pay your respects, go ahead. But, at least be honest about the kind of man he was."

I was nodding in agreement. Luther spoke up. "You should stop talking right now."

I rolled my eyes skyward, already knowing where this was going. I muttered. "Great, another 'Diego and Luther fight'."

I was ignored and Diego eyed Luther. "You know, of all people, you should be on my side here, Number One."

Luther stepped forward. "I'm warning you."

Diego taunted. "After everything he did to you. He had to ship you a million miles away-"

Luther spat out. "Diego. Stop. Talking."

Diego pushed. "That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" With a poke to Luther's chest, they were fighting each other. Which all of us expected to happen. Pogo yelled at them to stop. I noticed Klaus push Five back, but Five pushed him away in annoyance.

Vanya yelled. "Stop it!"

Diego was hitting his back hard a couple of times. I noticed Luther seemed to be slower than he used to be. I mean, he's bigger, but his reflexes seem worse. Klaus cheered. "Hit him!" I didn't really feel anything about it, this is usual. Luther threw him and Diego punched him in the face.

I called out to them. "Surely you can hit harder than that!" _Might as well amuse myself. _

Five rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

I raised my arm wide and grinned in his direction. "It's the Hargreaves family entertainment."

Five didn't reply except for another eye roll and went back into the Academy. The fight ended when Luther missed Diego and punched Ben's statue off the pedestal and onto the ground. Ben's head rolled on the ground. I scowled, memories of Ben and his death hitting me.

Allison said dryly. "And there does Ben's statue."

My humor was gone as I stared at the statue on the wet ground. I spat out. "I need a drink." I was also still shivering from the cold. I walked inside, tossed the umbrella aside and looking for the liquor, trying to control the flames sprouting from my shoulders and arms.

/ / / / /

_17 Years Ago_

_Dad said we were going to be public soon. Right now, he had us racing up the stairs. It was one of the final tests before he thought we were ready. All seven of us were going to be tested, while normal Number 7 or Vanya was recording everything upstairs with Dad. _

_We were all wearing the same green jumpsuits. We heard the whistle blow and ran. As we were running, I was matching pace with Five. Ben and Klaus were in the back. Allison was a little bit ahead of me and Five, which Luther and Diego were upfront, of course. Suddenly, Five Jumped in front of all of us. "Hey!" I hate when he does that!_

_Diego called out. "That's not fair. Five's cheating!"_

_Dad called back, voice emotionless. "He's adapted. _

_/ /_

"_Number Eight. Step forward."_

_I paled at the thought of moving to the tattoo chair. I saw their pain and was last to go since we went in number order. I didn't move. _

_Dad voice was sterner and I knew he wasn't going to wait. "Number Eight! Enough of this display. I will not ask again."_

_The whimper was stuck in my throat. I slowly sat in the chair, scooting back. The rest of them were all done and were all watching me. I had to stay strong about it. I couldn't show weakness. It was my turn. I held out my right arm, flinching at the pain of the needle on the skin of my wrist. I glanced at Dad, biting my tongue at his disappointed look. I have to do better. _

_I clenched my eyes tightly to prevent tears from coming out, even if they filled my eyes. Dad couldn't see my tears. I was doing my best to control my fire, it wanted to expand. I stayed at Klaus' side when it was done. He liked the affection. His arm was still around Allison. I stared at my bright red arm with a umbrella in a circle. _

_/ / / /_

I shook my head at the memories, making sure my sleeve was covering the tattoo. It wasn't until I was much older that I realized what the tattoo was, a brand. I held the whiskey bottle by the neck, wandering into the room with the voices or the kitchen.

I heard Klaus say. "She's gone."_ Who?_

Five said. "That's unfortunate. An entire square block, 43 bedrooms and 19 bathrooms, but not a single drop of coffee." 

I walked into the room. "Well, that's not surprising."

Five looked over at me. "Why do you always have to make an entrance?"

I scoffed at him, disbelieving that _he _of all people was saying that to me. "That's rich coming from you."

Allison cut in, saying to him. "You know Dad hated caffeine." It was true, it made us jittery afterward at the crash. Dad hated how we didn't focus when the affects wore off. To me, the crash always felt worse and even drinking it at first, I would be off the wall.

Klaus crooned out. "He hated children too, but he had plenty of us!"

I sat down in one of the chairs. I saluted Klaus with my bottle, letting out a laugh. I took a long swallow. "That's very true." I chuckled again.

Five was looking at us, looking to be just about done. "I'm talking the car."

Klaus looked interested and I knew he must of wanted a ride out of here somehow. "Where are you going?"

Five sent him a obvious look. "To get a decent cup of coffee."

Allison sent him a disbelieving look. "Do you even know how to drive?"

I knew that would annoy him and I was right. Five leaned forward. "I know how to do everything."

I snorted. _That hasn't changed. _At Five's glare toward me, I took another drink. I waggled a finger in his direction. "Young man, you know better than to drive without an adult present."

I grinned happily at him. Five sent me a dark look, while at the same time looking deadpan. "Go to Hell." He then Jumped with a blue flash.

I could see Allison staring as I took another drink. She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have enough?"

I shook my head, leaning back in the chair. "Nope." I let the bottle rest on my stomach, holding it loosely.

Klaus got up. "I feel like we should try and stop him. But then again, I kind of want to see what happens."

We heard the car engine start. I wondered why he wouldn't Jump where he wanted to go, then again, time travel seemed complicated. Even for Five. Maybe he needs to save energy.

I flapped a hand sloppily at Klaus words. "He'll be fine. I mean, come on. He's Five." I felt the familiar buzz and smiled.

Diego then walked in the room. "Alright, guess I'll see you guys in 10 years when Pogo dies."

Allison told him, annoyed. "Not if you die first."

Diego smirked. "Yeah, love you too, sis. Good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage."

My eyebrows darted up in shock and amusement. "Ooh! That's cold, Diego. But, Allison, that's quite the burn and...well, I know _a lot _about burns."

Diego and Allison turned toward me a little. "Shut up, Alex!" Diego walked off, no doubt to leave. Klaus chased after

I waved. "Bye Diego! Bye Klaus!"

Klaus sung out. "Goodbye, sister dear."

Diego called back. "See ya, sis. Lay off the drinking."

I chuckled to myself. "Not a chance."

Allison told me a moment later. "Surprised you're not leaving."

I rolled my eyes. "Aaron."

Allison gave me a confused look. "Aaron? He's your boyfriend?"

I scrunched up my nose. "God no! He's my boss, I called to him to tell him I was coming by tonight and he told me to come by earliest tomorrow night. Something about 'grieving', I don't know."

Allison nodded. "Right."

/ / / /

"Mom?" She was in one of the old spare rooms when I found her. I walked over to Mom, who was looking a little off. A bit different from how she used to be when we were kids. I knew she was a robot, but still… "Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly at me, but it still seemed off. "Of course, dear."

I grasped her hand tightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. "If your sure." I let go.

Mom asked. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No. Actually, yeah, I could eat." I was ignoring my grumbling stomach for a while, but I knew it wasn't smart. I haven't eaten since yesterday late afternoon.

/ / / /

_I was about 26 years old. I just started working for Aaron at the Simple Bar. I was thrown out of many bars for behavioral problems in the past, but it was okay with Aaron. He paid me pretty good and I had a place to stay inside the bar. Considering I was broke, drinking when I could find alcohol to help with my flames, homeless and thrown out of bars for being too drunk, it was a big step up. _

_Anyway, I was walked down the street and stopped at a book store. I frowned in confusion, looking at a book resting on a stand. I read it out loud. "'Extraordinary:My Life as Number Seven'. By Vanya Hargreaves." I didn't know she wrote a book. _

_Next thing I knew, I bought the book and was reading it back in my room in the bar. Other than working, I just read the book. It was a bitter thing. Dad was the main grievance, which I had no problem with. It was the other things. Luther's self righteousness, Diego's anger and insecurities, Allison's greed and spoiled behavior, Klaus' drugs, Five's disappearance (which wasn't a negative thing written about), Ben's death (And didn't that leave a sour taste in my mouth), her abandonment and loneliness. _

_Yeah, it was bad, but I pushed past it, well, until I got to Chapter Eight. My chapter. _

"_My sister. Alexandra Hargreaves or Number Eight. She usually went by Alex, our robotic mother was the only to call her Alexandra, but she never seemed to mind. She had problems with our father and his training like our other siblings. Alex had poor control over her powers as the Flame in emotional situations. Later on, that led to drinking. Once Ben died, it only gotten worse until it was excessive. I guess you can say, as Klaus gotten into drugs, Alex would drink almost a full bottle a day."_

"_Me and my sister didn't talk much. She was such an easy going and happy child. It didn't take much to amuse her. She could make the most out of a situation. But as the Umbrella Academy aged, so did her innocence. She still had her personality, but anger, bitterness and even cruelty at times replaced it. A common thing learned from our father..."_

_I finished reading, staring in disbelief as I finished the book. I was seating at the bar, due to be working in a couple of hours. My body exploded with flame. I snarled, tossing the book on the bar. I swallowed down the hurt. _

"_Hargreaves! Alex, cut that out. You're going to make the whole place explode!"_

_I did and the first thing I did was drink myself stupid drunk. I couldn't of even made a flame if I wanted to. I was well into my second bottle when I angrily ripped the chapter Eight out of the book. _

_I was so messed up from drinking that night, I barely knew anything. I was stumbling, I got sick at some point and I did some crazy things. _


End file.
